When She Cries
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Skye feels lost after she was found out by the team. So lost that she locked her self in a closet to isolate her self so she could cry as punishment. Expecting for no one to be there for her. But to her surprise, it's Fitz-Simmons that are still there for her. Please R&R.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, this takes place shortly after "Girl in the flower dress" it's also based off the song "when she cries" by Britt Nicole and that is such a powerful song! Enjoy!**

Skye sat in a nearby closet, hugging her knees close to her chest, tears freely falling down her cheeks as she thought about what she had done.

_They shouldn't have let me stay. I'm broken. Hurt. Horrible. I should have told Coulson to drop me off with Miles. _She thought, burying her face in her knees.

Despite being twenty-one-years-old, Skye was very much just a terrified little girl. The reason she had the mentality of a child.

Fear.

Fear for losing the very people who took her in when she was living in her van, albeit as a consultant, but at least they had given her a comfortable bed to sleep in, and took her under their wing. Fear of abandonment, as others called it.

When she cries, she doesn't know if anyone can hear her. Not that they would care anyway. When she cries, all she wants to do is pray, go back to the time in her foster home when she was ten-years-old, living with a nice, Mormon, family and constantly prayed that she would have been able to stay with them.

When she cries, she feels alone, as if no one is there to comfort her, even if she didn't deserve it. What she did deserve, at least in her eyes, was the assurance that everything would be alright, that she'd eventually be forgiven.

Skye fidgeted with the cold, metal bracelet fixated on her skinny wrist. Although she didn't know what it's purpose was, it brought more tears to her eyes as she choked back a sob when she remembered how Coulson had said that he was just about done with her if she didn't stop lying.

Lying to protect her self.

Her past. Her files.

Coulson had been the closest to a father figure that she had found, the whole team had treated her like family, and she saw them as such, and now they hated her. There was no chance in the universe that May was ever going to forgive her. Coulson was a possibility, but Grant…

_Grant! He's not going to forgive me. I fucked up with him big time…and Fitz-Simmons? God just kill me now! _She scolded herself, remembering the way that everyone, especially Grant, had looked at her.

Sadness, betrayed, hurt…that's what she had seen in their eyes.

Not forgiveness…or pity

The woman's head snapped up as the door opened, allowing for the bright light from the hallway to force it's way into the small closet. It hadn't been Coulson that had heard her sobbing, or Grant and May; who were still drinking and taking shots at the bar, but Fitz-Simmons.

"Why aren't you guys in the lab?" Skye asked, wiping the tears from her brown eyes.

Jemma and Leo said nothing as they each held out a hand, which she took gratefully, allowing the two of them to lead her down to the lab.

"Why did you do it?" Fitz asked, directing her to a chair at a nearby lab bench.

The brunette shrugged.

"Honestly? I don't know. I guess I was just desperate for friends…a family after so many years of being on my own, I didn't think of the consequences when I stepped foot on the plane. The first week or so, I had no intention of leaking information, then I got pressured in to agreeing to the Rising Tide in that stupid text after that mission to Peru." She explained, letting more tears fall as she put her head in her hands.

"Well, you should not have done what you did. And keeping all your feelings about it inside and hiding away…in your home, does nothing." Fitz said, taking a tissue as he picked Skye's head up, wiping away the tears as he and Jemma looked at her with sympathy.

Jemma sighed.

"It's alright. We know how you feel." Simmons assured her, shocking Skye.

She definitely hadn't anticipated being forgiven that quickly.

"You're forgiving me? Why?" She asked suspiciously, raising an eye brow.

"Well_" Simmons started, quickly being cut off.

"Usually we don't forgive so easily. Although, you seem to just be in a rough spot and sorry for your actions. We all make mistakes, Skye. Everyone." Fitz finished, the two of them staring at her with identical blue eyes.

"I don't know about that. Everyone hates me."

"Skye, they don't hate you. They're just having some difficulty understanding why you did what you did. Leo and I could barely comprehend it."

Skye sighed, tensing up as the bio-chemist and engineer put comforting arms around her.

"Are they ever going to forgive me?" She asked, taking another tissue and blowing her nose.

"They'd be stupid not to. As we said, everyone makes mistakes. Even Coulson and Agent Ward. Heck, even Fitz and I. Everybody deserves a second chance. They won't forgive ya right away, but give it a little while and things will be back to normal. Don't let it stress you out. We hate seeing you upset." Jemma said, squeezing the other woman gently as if reassuring her.

Fitz nodded in agreement.

"Jemma's right. If they gave Akela a second chance, albeit a fair trial, then you'll get one too. At least you weren't kicked off the plane. Just give everyone time to comprehend it." He added, earning a small smile from Skye.

"Now, how would you like to help us with our latest experiment…fixing a computer?"

Skye looked at Simmons questioningly, tilting her head.

"It's Jemma's computer that helps with the experiments…I may or may not have broken it…"

"You spilled your soda on it and dropped it! That's why I say no food or drink in the lab! You of all people should know that!"

Skye rolled her eyes at the two as Simmons showed her the laptop, allowing her to get up and take a closer look.

"I think I have some equipment to fix the hard drive in my room. Seeing as someone fried this computer, I think we could replace it with the hard drive from my old computer." Skye said, examining it closely.

All three of them were unaware that Coulson had seen the whole exchange as he had walked by.

Coulson sighed, realizing how hard he had been on Skye when he had almost immediately helped Akela and given her a second chance.

That hardly seemed fair.

_Fitz-Simmons are right. Maybe she does deserve another chance. _He thought, before immediately turning to go up the spiral stair case as Skye had started to leave the lab to go get the hard drive from her old computer. The Agent went up to talk with May and Ward…and possibly have a few drinks himself after he cut the two of them off of the scotch and vodka.

_I have some work cut out for me with this team._

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review **


End file.
